05:00 am
by Aichi8
Summary: ShortFic - Quando o sono some, e a coisa mais inesperada acontece. - Pov. - Yaoi. - Presente para o Stryker-kun
1. Insônia

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence, e nem ganho nada por isso!

**Ship: **Soul/Black  
**Classificação: **K

**Autora: **Aichi8.

**-**

**Dedicado ao Stryker-kun, que foi um dos motivos de eu começar a escrever...A Suh (minha Nanah), que além de suportar meus mistérios sem causa me enche o saco pra escrever uma próxima q não existe...A Lari, a dona na monocovinhamaislindadomundoeminha, por me fazer passar vergonha no telefone(depois te explico isso) e a Tammy e o primo it, por descobrir secretamente, em uma missão ninja de capitura do caderno da Nanah o primeiro capítulo dessa fic!**

* * *

**Insônia –**

Com os olhos pesados pela insônia, olho para o relógio, são cinco da manhã.

Me revirei na cama a noite inteira, perturbado pelas lembranças.

Elas ainda estão vivas dentro de mim, que em alguns momentos posso afirmar que ele está dormindo ao meu lado.

O perfume dele ainda está impregnado no travesseiro, e eu o acaricio como se fosse o próprio.

Já faz cinco dias desde aquela maldita discussão, estava fora de mim, e falei coisas que não queria dizer, mas também me calei e não falei o que deveria ter falado. Dito que eu o amo e que queria que ele ficasse, mas me calei e o deixei sair por aquela porta, levando com ele minha paz e o meu sorriso.

Discuto comigo mesmo, impedindo os meus impulsos de sair e procurá-lo, mas não posso! Eu não devo... Ele não me aceitaria de volta.

São cinco da manhã e eu estou me corroendo por dentro!

Um toque na campainha me desperta dos meus devaneios, olho para o meu corpo descoberto, não estou vestido para receber ninguém. Mais um toque e me coloco de pé, visto meu roupão e desço as escadas, irritado. Abro a porta brutamente.

– Black?

* * *

**N/A:** Essa é a minha primeira fic!

Para fazerem uma 'nova'_pseudo_-autora feliz, mandem-me uma review. Para dizerem o que acharam.

Beeijos


	2. Déjà vu

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence, e nem ganho nada por isso!

**Ship: **Soul/Black  
**Classificação: **K

**Autora: **Aichi8.

**-**

**Dedicado ao Stryker-kun.**

* * *

**Déjà vu**

Eram 4:30 quando estacionei meu carro.

Apertava o volante, na angustia voraz, tentando me conter para não me mover até o horário apropriado.

Por um pequeno instante, encostei a cabeça no banco e comecei a pensar... As lembranças se misturavam, lembravam dos momentos maravilhosos que passamos juntos, também me lembrava – em flashs horríveis – as ásperas palavras que disse a ele.

E como despertasse de um pesadelo, abri os olhos, e sentia minhas mãos molhadas.

Com o coração disparado sai do carro, subi as escadas e as recordações surgiram como curtas imagens, então o toque na campainha rompeu os meus pensamentos.

Só consegui ouvir as batidas fortes e rápidas daquele confuso coração.

Sem resposta insisti com mais um toque, e um leve vento bateu no meu rosto, e uma voz interrompeu o massacrante silencio:

– Black?

– Posso entrar?

– Claro.

Me movia dentro da casa como se estivesse em um déjà vu.

Meus olhos contornavam cada móvel e cada canto me trazia uma leve sensação dos sentimentos vividos ali.

Ele se movia de um canto para o outro, tentando tornar aquele ambiente mais aconchegante e quente – como se levado por nossos momentos, ele já não fosse.

– Quer um chá? – me convidava receoso.

– Sim.

Caminhei à frente até a cozinha, me sentei na bancada.

Ele se movimentava, enquanto as palavras se calavam, e seu roupão, que se abrira, assoprava como que de propósito aquele perfume – inconfundível – de sua pele.

Experimentava cada sensação e comecei a me sentir incomodado, como se o que eu precisasse dizer não coubesse neste corpo sentado na bancada.

– E então? – me olhava fixo apoiado com os braços abertos sobre a bancada fronte a mim.

Um sentimento de medo dominou o corpo, abaixei a cabeça e me calei, procurando dar a melhor resposta.

Senti a mão quente percorrer a minha nuca, e o calor de seu corpo transpassava a fina malha que eu vestia. A respiração próxima ao meu rosto acariciava minha pele. Senti meu corpo estremecer.

Explodiu em mim uma sensação que surpreendera até a mim – me esquivei:

– Precisava te ver, mas vejo que isso não foi uma boa idéia.

Me levantei e esbarrei em alguns moveis até chegar a porta.

Abri rapidamente, mas a silhueta iluminada a meia luz, me segurava fortemente pelo braço. Virou-me e encostou levemente sua cabeça na minha.

– Por favor, fique. – sua voz soava como um sussurro.

O buli apitava, avisando que o chá estava pronto, e com um leve troque de mão, ele fechou a porta.

* * *

Essa estória pode continuar, ou não...

E não depende de mim. Beijos


End file.
